Awkward
by The-Year-of-the-Dragon
Summary: Pairing: Ellie/Joel Summary: Ellie is nervous about going to bed with Joel (not that way...yet). It is the beginning of the relationship.


Awkward

Rating T for cursing

Pairing: Ellie/Joel

Summary: Ellie is nervous about going to bed with Joel (not that way...yet). It is the beginning of the relationship.

Anticipation. She was ready to get back on the move again, to run. That was her life now, always in constant motion. Well, since they started this trip, not that her life in the quarantine zone was that peaceful.

This was his life and he was always able to make it so easy. It had been three weeks since they left the zone and she still couldn't settle down without looking over her shoulder. He never let it show beyond his frown, a well-placed 'fuck', and a puff of air. She tried to do the same, but it showed.

Her leg shook. They were settled in for the night in a hotel, well the ruins of the hotel. But it had at least part of three walls and some of a roof, it counted. Sure, nature had to come back with the damn grass and roots from a tree and that moss that was fucking everywhere, but hey, it was a lot better than the last few places. Joel was even nice enough to make a fire to cook the biggest squirrel she ever seen. She should have not been so proud, but she did kill it with her arrow. Fuck yeah, she did something that Joel didn't do. One for Ellie hmm… a good 312 points for Joel for everything else he killed on this 'road trip.'

"Ellie." Joel said as he finished chewing on the leg of her 'kill.' He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You should put the fire out. We don't want to attract visitors."

Her leg shook harder. She knew what that meant, but she liked the fire.

"Come on. We might as well get some sleep." He got up dusting himself off. She put out the fire with the canteen he filled with water from the river they crossed through. It sizzled and she kicked some rubble on it.

She joined him. The bed was pretty sorry, but better than the ground. It even had the benefit of having the roof cover it. It was not as nice as his 'friend' Mike's place. Granted, he stayed up most of the night watching his friend.

He threw off the cover and frowned. The black mold was less than inviting. He scanned the room. Eyeing the still closed closet. He opened and smiled a set of sheets and a blanket. Ellie helped the best she could, but they didn't have many sheets back in the zone.

He started to settle in. For once, he took off his well-worn boots. He huffed as he recline back. He gave her a little smile. "It is not five star, but definitely a solid three."

She didn't get the joke, but smiled back at him. That feeling came back. A knot in her stomach, a twitch in your leg. That feeling you get when you're not supposed to be there. Like being in someone's house when they weren't home or being in a graveyard. Just something unsettling and it made you want to run like hell. She looked up at the sky she could see. Then she looked back at him.

Joel was a good almost 20 years she guessed older with some gray coming in his brown hair. Ever since he took her from the zone she was forced to sleep close. Not that he forced her anything. Oh no, it was just if she didn't want to get dragged off by looter, mushroom heads, or even a wolf. So, she knew she better keep him damn near close. At first it was just a three feet with her book bag between them. Then closing the gap. Then he moved her bag in front of her complain that 'stupid thing was stabbed him in the chest. If your cold than come closer.' And, she did. For the last week, she was against his side using his arm as pillow. It was a little awkward to be honest. Well that one part of the night really was.

He watched her. "Something wrong."

"I got to pee." She lied, but needed an excuse. Maybe he would be asleep when she came back, but that was not going to happen.

He started getting. "Jeez, Joel. I can go to the bathroom on my own. I'll just climb and be back in no time." He was frowning. He definitely was not going to buy it. Fuck.

"I will totally scream and you can kill it, promise." She smiled teasingly. "I just gotta take care of some girl stuff."

He laid back down. He was well aware of 'girl stuff' and he did not like to get involved. "Fine," he huffed.

She climbed over the rubble and found herself in the overgrown wildlife. She leaned against the building breathing and shaking. She re-folded her arms against her chest three times. It wasn't that she didn't like Joel. Joel was great... for a transporter taking her across the country. She couldn't ask for a better guy, but going to sleep against him, that was something else when you weren't really tired. Both would breath with not much to say and 'pillow talk' wasn't his thing. Even though she pressed her back to his side she could feel his warmth and muscle and breathing. It was a lot more than a girl her age should have. It was supposed to be a grope and kiss maybe something quick, but not a lets-just-lay next-to-each-other-and-wake-up-every-time-one-of-u s-moves kind of thing.

She sighed and loved that the overgrowth. She might as well do what she said she was going to do before he asked questions. She slipped over to a tree. Moments later she could hear the old bed squeak over the sounds of the bugs. Damn, she didn't even get her jeans up yet. She came back to the wall tripping over a root. She could to see him looking over. Scanning the trees for her. She touched the wall and smiled at him. He offered his arm to tug her back up.

He went back to the bed. He sat on the end looking at her. Waiting. She noticed his leg shaking a little too, and he didn't meet her gaze. "I know this is awkward…" he started but stopped. "but it is nice. In my line of work you don't get to be near a lot of people that aren't ready to stab you when you close your eyes. So, it is nice." He repeated. "It isn't like I'm looking to…" He glanced up at her to look back at her shoes "with you. I just…" He brought a hand to his beard.

She had to smile. Seeing a man who handled everything at a loss for words. He even seemed... a little cute in that moment and that melted some fear in her heart. She joined him on the edge of the bed and slide under his arm. It was warm.

"It's cool." She jutted up her chin it was her chance to be the cool one.

They laid under the blanket he found. Her bag was on her side of the bed on the remnants of the night stand and he had settled too. He had his their shotgun under the bed but seemed more relaxed. He was spread out on his back. Ellie had climbed up against his side, her back turned toward him.

It was quiet except for the birds. Ellie breathed deep. He breathed deep. It was clear that neither had quite gone to sleep. But she was okay. She just felt...safe (a rare feeling in this world).

Joel shifted to his side, so he was gently hugging her.

"I gotta admit this is _really_ nice." He said by her ear. She lightly elbowed him back but let him stay around her. He hand curled over his scarred up forearm.

"Yeah." She mumbled before she nodded off. Her mind for once settled.

An: I know it was not as dramatic as my last, but I think they must have some goodish moments in their lives. I know this is speculation, but I don't think they will ever address this is the game. I was going for a the way a teenage girl would think about the situation. I mean even as a full grown woman I am nervous about that sort of thing where you share a room with someone you don't know real well. Point two, Ellie looks so scared on the cover.

Well anyway I promise to write more for the pairing after the game, but I couldn't sleep on the bus ride for a field trip. So, yeah. Thanks Legendary Swordsman you inspired me.


End file.
